Everything I Do, I do it for you
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been training over the summer, when Hogwarts comes our group is loaded with surprises starting with a new student. The games begin as she and Hermione race for Harry’s heart. (HP-HG-OC)
1. Default Chapter

Grr~ this is really annoying- I'm beginning to just think I should just stop my "Grande opening" cause it will probably take a year before it FINALLY comes *annoyed look*  
  
Well if you guessed it, the I have once again so cleverly come up with ANOTHER fic- and don't bother suggesting why don't I write them on paper- cause believe me I've tried. So when I decide to get on my computer to type, all I think about it the idea floating around in my head. It's rather annoying I must say *sighs*  
  
But I guess there's no use stopping a mind of a genius- there goes my ego again^^ ::just hit me over the head if it happens again::  
  
*  
  
Well anywho this Story is Harry/Hermione- eventually, cause first other stuff will come and besides who would put them together so soon? Then you got no story right?  
  
So while I ponder on that.... I'd like to say thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed my other stories- and I'm sorry I keep starting fics and I promise to finish them soon it's just- well I already explained that^^  
  
So yes this fic is rated PG13, for well...... Swearing and fluffy stuff, I dunno?  
  
And to flamers I would ask you not to flame my story, as I am very much profound of my work and your hurtful words will only infuriate me to write more  
  
Well that's all for now...... see ya at the bottom^_^  
  
*  
  
::DISCLAMIER:: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does but I do own Evie so I appreciate if you didn't steal her away^^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Summary: Both Harry and Hermione have been training over the summer, and when Hogwarts comes our group is loaded with surprises as a new student comes, and the games begin as she and Hermione race for Harry's heart. And what's Voldemort up too? [HP/HG]- eventually  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Everything I do (I do it for you)  
  
By: Irish Pixie*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The calm wind blew threw out the train station, calling my name. Children ran about with parents trying to control them it was busy this time of year but yet comforting. Sighing in relief as my hand grasped the handle on Crookshanks cage, a smile gracing my lips //I'm going home//  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Whipping around her long slick auburn hair framed her face, her warm brown eyes held a note of comfort. She had grown over the summer she was no longer the shy prefect that always had to be right. She was tall and slender with the curves of a super model, she no longer was the push over that let people walk all over her no she was head strong, brave and ready for anything that came her way.  
  
After all since the end of sixth year when Sirius died, she had taken up karate classes with her mom and did military training with one of her dad's friend who was an officer in commanding. Not only that but she read up on all kinds of spells over the summer while her dad who was an inventor taught her simple self defense he'd learned in collage  
  
"Hey, Harry" said Hermione Granger smiling  
  
"Hey 'mione, you see Ron or any of the Weasley's for that matter?" asked Harry running up, his trolley was being loaded on to the train while Hedwig was placed firmly in his grip  
  
"Sorry, I've been looking for Ginny but she's no where" said Hermione studying her best friend  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived had been through so much in his lifetime, he was only 5'8 still short but Hermione's height. He had deep emerald eyes that looked as if they had sought into a deeper shade over the summer he had a tan and was..... Muscular, you could see the toned abs threw his black tee. In other world he was gorgeous and grown up  
  
"Harry have you been working out?" asked Hermione with shock  
  
He slightly blushed nodding "ever since well you know, the Dursley's have been making me go to the gym with Dudley and I also took up defense classes since I have to--- yeah well shall we find a seat?" he asked changing the subject  
  
Hermione frowned, normally she would prod at the subject but decided to leave it noticing his discomfort as she followed him onto the Hogwarts express "So 'mione you look different I suppose you've been doing some training of your own?" asked Harry as he slide open a compartment door which was empty and slide their trunks, and animals onto the top self  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to be ready for the next attack- don't wanna be knocked out again do I?" she asked forcing a laugh as Harry smiled slightly  
  
"You've changed" he noted as he watched her shift uncomfortably  
  
"So have you" she countered  
  
Harry grinned, "So I have"  
  
And then silence fell upon them as the train began to move forward and on wards to Hogwarts they headed, Harry looking out the window and on to the passing scenery while Hermione watched him again. Lost in the thoughts of memorizing his beauty  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione breaking the silence, she watched as his head rolled to the side and he looked at her groggily  
  
"Yep"  
  
"How are you?" asked Hermione softly as he flinched  
  
"I'm doing better that last time" answered Harry avoiding her gaze "I don't know if I can face Dumbledore though"  
  
Hermione nodded "Well I'm here for you and if you ever need anything just say"  
  
Harry smiled "well now that you mention it---" he paused "I need your help to practice my magic" he said quietly  
  
"You mean DADA? But Harry you're already twice as good as me in that subject "protested Hermione and Harry laughed  
  
"No 'mione I want your help in the Dark Arts, I need someone to practice with and you're the only one I trust and who can get it right" said Harry  
  
"But- Harry" began Hermione but he interjected her  
  
"Please 'mione, I need your help and the teachers aren't going to exactly jump up to help me, I mean if I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort how will I can I if I can't even match his standards" said Harry with pleading eyes "besides we can continue are physical training together"  
  
Hermione sighed "very well but not a word to anyone"  
  
Harry laughed and pulled her into a hug, that she felt her stomach do flips and flops "thanks 'mione you're the greatest"  
  
"Anything for a friend" she said shrugging, but deep inside it was so much more  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Harry, Hermione"  
  
Both turned to see their red headed friend; Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny run up "Hey Ron, Ginny where were you?" asked Harry looking over the two  
  
Ron was still long and lanky his freckles had faded and he had filled out a lot and stood at an amazing 6'3 both taller than Harry and Hermione. Ginny on the other hand was still a short 5'6 but she had grown a bit over the summer, her skin had paled to a porcelain and her usual fiery red hair fell in locks to her mid back and had turned to a rich auburn with tints of red and she had also filled out in body as she was now every man's dream  
  
"Well we came early, cause Charlie is teaching care of magical creatures since Hagrid's on another mission" said Ginny smiling at her two friends  
  
"Have you guys been working out?" asked Ron noticing how both teens' appearances changed  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" asked Hermione spinning and Ron goggled while Harry felt like he wanted to rip Ron apart  
  
"Harry are you alright?" asked Ginny noticing the venom in his eyes as he looked at Ron  
  
"Oh yeah just peachy- so we going to Hogwarts or what? "Asked Harry ignoring their confused looks as he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and began to stroll away  
  
"Here Hermione let me help you" offered Ron as he took Hermione's extremely heavy trunk  
  
"Ron- is there something you haven't been telling me?" asked Hermione giggling as Ron grinned  
  
"Hey you two aren't the only one's who have been training me and Gin here have been Up every morning til noon practicing for Quidditch "said Ron and Ginny groaned  
  
"It was horrible- I'm surprised I look this good with all the sleep I've missed on helping him" said Ginny pouting and Hermione laughed, well Harry over heard the whole thing and slammed his trunk on to the carriage and hopped in //why the hell am I jealous of my best friends?//  
  
*  
  
"Er- who are you?" asked a small voice  
  
Harry looked up to see a girl about his age with chestnut coloured hair and warm chocolate eyes.... Hermione's eyes, "Harry you?"  
  
"Evie- I just transferred here from my old school; Willow Witches, so I don't quite get everything here" said Evie looking down so she blushed a bit, which Harry though was cute  
  
"Well Evie, have you been sorted yet?" asked Harry smiling warmly as the girl nodded  
  
"I was told I would be Gryffindor at the beginning of the summer" said Evie thoughtfully "though I have no clue what that means"  
  
Harry laughed "well there are four houses, Slytherin- they're slimly buggers, Hufflepuff- their the kindhearted ones, Ravenclaw- where the really smart people go and Gryffindor- where the most loyal and brave end up"  
  
"Cool, well thanks I guess that makes it better" said Evie still uneasy  
  
"Hey cheer up, I'll show you around and everything" said Harry and she smiled showing off two rows of perfect white teeth  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so tell me about yourself" offered Harry and she grinned  
  
"Well I'm a sixth year---"  
  
"Well isn't that a coincidence, so am I" Evie laughed at that  
  
"Great so anyways, my parents died when I was two by some death eaters so I live with my aunt and six cousins though my aunt is a muggle my cousins are all witches, and then I recently got a letter from Hogwarts to transfer so I did and here I am" said Evie smiling  
  
"Well Evie- let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts "said Harry as the carriage stopped and they got out and entered the great hall- that was decorated to fit the sorting ceremony  
  
Evie smiled as she slipped her hand into his larger one and pulled him over to the Gryffindor table "Hey Harry, where were you- whose this?" asked Hermione eyeing the brunette who was extremely pretty  
  
"One, I was in the carriages, you guys just took too long and Two this is my Evie, she transferred here from Willow Witches "said Harry in awe not taking her eyes off of the darker brunette, his problems earlier didn't seem to matter any more  
  
Ron and Ginny just nodded as Hermione hid her jealously, "Well Evie I'm Ginny this is my brother Ron and our friend Hermione, welcome to the group" said Ginny smiling as the two took their seats and Dumbledore stood up to begin the sorting, though Harry wasn't paying attention as he and Evie stared at each other the whole time. They didn't even notice when Dumbledore said 'Tuck in' and the food appeared magically  
  
"Hello- earth to Harry" yelled Ron waving his hand in front of the two  
  
"Oh hey Ron, so what happened?" asked Harry and Evie giggled, while Ginny and Hermione seemed to be talking off on their own, every once in a while glancing over to the trio  
  
Ron looked at him in disbelief "well mate, Dumbledore said all that stuff and then talked about Vold-oh what ever, and then he said a couple things about you then he introduced Charlie as the new Care of magical creatures professor and the DADA teacher; um I think it's professor Rouge or something and then everyone got sorted and he said more stuff he looked at you and introduced Evie except you two were to busy goggling at each other to notice ANY of it?"  
  
"I guess" said Harry as he picked at his dinner and Ron rolled his eyes turning to Evie  
  
"So, what you at? "He asked sheepishly  
  
Evie giggled and began to answer Ron's questions as Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him sadly, before she quickly turned away to face Ginny, he frowned //Hermione's sure been acting strange since we got off the train//  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when their was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to grab the person's wrist and twist it only to receive a painful cry, he looked up to see Cho and admittedly let go as everyone looked at the two  
  
"Sorry" he muttered and she looked at him and smiled as she rubbed her wrist  
  
"Where did you learn that? "She asked as she sat beside him much to Evie and Hermione's protests but Ron and Ginny shut them up, obviously curious to hear what the older Ravenclaw said  
  
"Been training you know" said Harry glaring at his food as he poked at it once again  
  
"I see- well I've come to ask you to join the new DA group, we've reformed ourselves with Dumbledore's permission and all we need is you four" said Cho smiling as she looked at Ron, Ginny and Hermione who blushed looking down; obvious to the fact they had been caught eavesdropping  
  
"Sure----- but there's a couple new members I wanna get" said Harry and Cho nodded getting up  
  
"Very well- first meeting is this Thursday, and I won't bring Marietta" said Cho as Ron breathed a sigh "well see you around Harry" she said as she skipped back over to the Ravenclaw table to where a bunch of girls who had been watching started giggling  
  
*  
  
"So Harry, who are you going to get?" asked Ron smiling as Evie looked curious  
  
Harry smiled at his friends, his mood once again changing "well first of all there's Evie, would you like to join it's a group on Defense Against the Dark Arts- since last year we had a horrible teacher and decided to do something about it"  
  
Evie smiled as she thought about it "well I always loved that subject best so yeah, I'll join" she said and Hermione scowled  
  
Harry grinned, "well that just leaves one more person" said Harry and the others looked at his questioningly  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see "said Harry as he pushed back his chair to get up, "Well I'm heading in, what's the password?"  
  
"Lizard tongue" said Hermione and Ron made a face  
  
"Can they choose thing more disgusting?"  
  
"They could always choose 'Snape's greasy pores" suggested Harry as Ron pushed away his plate  
  
"Thanks mate now I've lost my appetite" scowled Ron as he also stood  
  
"That's a change" muttered Ginny and Ron glared  
  
"Well I mine as well join you Harry, were we going? "Asked Ron as Evie also stood  
  
"Well I promised Evie, in the carriages that I'd give her a tour, you know show her the ropes" he said and Hermione's face darkened as she also got up  
  
"I'm going to the library" she said as she pushed past them and stormed into the hall  
  
"Figures" mumbled Ron  
  
Harry frowned "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Ginny sighed "Nothing Harry, you guys mind if I join you for that tour?" she asked and Harry looked at Evie who smiled  
  
"Yeah sure, just don't complain you're bored" said Harry and Ginny mock glared  
  
"Well as the muggles say 'let's get this road on the show" said Ron smiling as he strode away from the Gryffindor table and the others shook their head  
  
"Show Ron, it's show on the road" said Harry as they caught up with him  
  
"That's what I said 'road on the show' honestly Harry" said Ron in disbelief as they all began to walk away, Harry and Evie lagging in the back with her holding his hand, and he glanced towards the Slytherin table to find Draco eyeing him and nodded as Draco smirked as they headed out of the Great hall.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So Harry, what's this tour on?" asked Ginny eyeing the two in the back as she and Ron turned to face them  
  
Harry smiled and pulled out his wand "Accio firebolt"  
  
And with that his trusty steed, came zooming down the halls and he nodded to the others  
  
"Accio Comet "yelled Ron and Ginny at the same time as their brooms came flying to their hands  
  
Evie smiled and pulled out her own wand, that was silver with blue swirls "Accio green lantern" and with that a black broom came zooming out towards them it was polished and had in gold letters 'Green Lantern" engraved in  
  
The others looked at her oddly as they all hoped on their brooms "What's that?" asked Ginny pointing in awe  
  
"It's my broom there only one of them in the whole world since it came out right before the firebolt, but no one paid attention to it so the one that was made was shipped back to the inventor and my old headmaster gave it to me, since I was the best on the team and her sister-in-law made the broom" said Evie  
  
"So it's like what, the second fastest broom?" asked Ron with a smirk  
  
"More like the firebolt's twin" said Evie and Harry laughed  
  
"Ron close your mouth" shot Ginny, she was really starting to like Evie since for some reason she felt she could trust her  
  
"So how about that tour then?" asked Evie turning to Harry who smiled as he nodded and flew off with the others on his tail  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What is this place? "Asked Evie in wonder just like Ginny and Ron were, they seemed to be in an enclosed space as the walls around them were different hues of blues like they were under water and Glitter fell from the sky which seemed to go on forever  
  
Harry smirked as they landed on the ground beside a glowing pool of water that was a small lake size in a perfect circle shape "This place is what I call the underworld"  
  
"The Underworld? "Asked Ron confused  
  
"Yep- we are currently 300 ft under the ground and if we give into the pool and follow the mermaids song, will end up in a secret room in the dungeons" said Harry as he began to pull off his shirt so he was only in a pair of swim trunks "anyone wanna go for a swim?" he asked as the girls goggled at his bare chest  
  
"Harry we don't have our swim trunks" said Ron as he held out his hand and glitter fell into his palm "When did you find this place anyways? You certainly weren't with me and Hermione"  
  
Harry smiled lightly "back in second year- when I was looking for the chamber of secrets" he said and Ginny shuddered  
  
"Don't remind me "she said and Evie looked confused  
  
"What happened in your second year?"  
  
"I found a diary that belonged to Tom riddle, Voldemort's true self and it took me over and I opened the chamber of secrets under his control and he basically wanted to kill me before Harry came and saved me" said Ginny  
  
"Really?" asked Evie interested  
  
"Yeah but we can tell you all about our adventures a different time, now how do we get out of here?" asked Ron looking up to the untouchable sky; they had sent their brooms back to Hogwarts since they had used a portkey to get down here. "Harry, what are you doing"  
  
Harry smiled as he looked up he had currently been thinking of a spell that would let them breath underwater and then her thought of it as he waved his wand and his clothes disappeared back to the castle "How would you guys like to become mermaids?" he asked  
  
"What? " they all yelled  
  
Harry smiled "I could transfigure you so we could swim back to the castle- usually I just put a spell so I can breath under water and swim back but I think that would be too complicated for you guys so I just wave my wand like this and------------- mermaido" said Harry as the 3 looked at each other and before they knew it they were growing gills and ran towards the water before jumping in  
  
Harry smiled, figuring the spell worked and whispered the chant to him before ducking into the water....  
  
*  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ron looking around as Harry swam over to the group  
  
"WHAT are we?" asked Ginny seeing she had gills and fins on her fore arms and a long golden orange tail as he tore a tube top made of some weird material  
  
"You are now mermaids, I transfigured you like we do in class" said Harry as he had a navy blue tail  
  
"Mermaids, this can't be possible?" said Ron as he looked at his own blood red tail  
  
"Am I dreaming? "Asked Evie as she had a lilac coloured tail and top  
  
"Nope- I told you Ron in my letters, my powers are growing extremely I can now do the magic of a grown wizard" said Harry and Ron's ears turned pink  
  
"Well shall we get going? "Asked Ginny as Harry nodded and they plunged deeper into the waters  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Draco sighed as he strode down to the dungeons, since his father had been put in Azkaban and his mother needed therapy in Paris, and Voldemort had taken over his father's house as a base. He was shipped off to live with a bunch of muggles, that's where he met Potter  
  
Apparently the family Voldemort had so cruelly sent him too, was brain washed into thinking that Draco was their second cousin and so he lived with them all summer with no contact to the wizarding world, he also found out that Potter lived right next to him. That's where it all began.............  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Draco was sitting in the back yard, of his "relatives" house. He was in a sour mood; his father had given permission to the wacko Voldemort to take care of him- HA. While his mother went into a mental break down and was shipped off to Paris for help  
  
Voldemort had that sniveling rat; Peter Pettigrew send him off to a muggle family for the rest of his summer without consent of his parents. How he hated the dark lord for that, he made a vow then and there never to join his side. Not that he ever was going to but he had put up and act to make him seen like that. Anyways.....  
  
As Draco sat lost in thoughts he heard a familiar tongue, on the other side of the fence where the nosy people liked to peer over and spy, muggles were sad creatures but said nothing of it to the people as they were very strict and hated to believe Draco was their relative; Cathy and Max were their names, how he despised them  
  
Being drawn out of thoughts he stumbled over to the fence wondering how anyone would be outside in 5 in the morning, he himself was only out here cause the Muggles had changed the old shed into a small one floor bungalow; that's where he lived and needed space from the small room, due to his claustrophobia he couldn't be in small spaces so spent most of his time outside  
  
Peering over the side he saw something he could of never dreamt of, Harry Potter taking to a small garden snake in Parseltongue "Potter is that you?" he hissed as the boy's head snapped open  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Good to see you know my name Potter" sneered Draco as Harry glared  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Whoa cool it potter- I now live here" said Draco scowling  
  
"But- how?" asked Harry confused  
  
"Voldemort- took over my father's estate and shipped me out here, so I couldn't get in the way, he hated how I didn't want to a death eater- so here I am" said Draco frowning  
  
"Well er- that's a interesting story" said Harry smiling  
  
"Shut it Potter" growled Draco  
  
"What ever, just watch your back, as you notice these people are obsessed with being the most perfect family on the street so don't slip up okay?" warned Harry shocking Draco  
  
"Are you looking out for me Potter?" asked Draco appalled  
  
Harry grinned, "I guess you can say that"  
  
Draco sneered, "So what were you doing anyways?"  
  
"Gardening" said Harry simply as he looked down blushing  
  
"You garden- ha that's a laugh, the famous Potter doing dirty work" said Draco chuckling  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" hissed Harry  
  
"What's wrong touchy subject?" asked Draco with a raised brow  
  
"Just shut up okay- my life isn't as perfect as it seems alright," growled Harry with danger in his voice and the older blonde held up his hands in defense  
  
"Okay, just don't bite my head off already" said Draco frowning  
  
And Harry sighed "sorry, hey why don't you get you er- people to come over to introduce you and you'll see what my life is like"  
  
Draco gave a thoughtful glance as he thought about it "very well- but they don't like me very much"  
  
Harry smirked "welcome to the club" he said as he disappeared from view only to end up on Draco's side of the fence  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I flew"  
  
"No really?" asked Draco getting a full glance of him, he looked as if he had been working out cause his shirt was now skintight and he wore khaki pants and clogs  
  
"Really? There's a couple loose boards behind the bush in the corner" said Harry as he pointed to the corner of the yard that was covered [on both sides] by bushes and trees  
  
"I see so why are you here?" asked Draco  
  
"Lift your sleeve up" ordered Harry  
  
"I'm not a death eater"  
  
"Then do it" snapped Harry and Draco was taken back by his sudden change in mood as he lifted his sleeve to reveal his bare flesh  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"I had to see if you were lying for all I know Voldemort could of sent you on a mission to kill me "said Harry and Draco snorted, "what's so funny?"  
  
"You that's what, you've changed Potter" said Draco as leaned against the wooden fence  
  
"Well that happens to a person every once and a while" said Harry coldly  
  
"Oh and the attitude too, my aren't we very un- Gryffindor like" said Draco and Harry laughed hard and loud that Draco felt shivers down his spine at the cold tone  
  
"I wasn't always a Gryffindor you know"  
  
"Right" said Draco disbelieving  
  
"Seriously the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told it not, said I could be great and all "said Harry smirking at the look on Draco's face "What?"  
  
"You really are powerful aren't you?" asked Draco quietly  
  
"Aren't all wizards?" asked Harry sarcastically  
  
"No- I mean yes they are but you're different aren't you potter, you can do more" asked Draco in awe but Harry didn't answer  
  
"I'm going back now" he said emotionless  
  
"Wait---" yelled Draco  
  
"What?" asked Harry as he stopped but didn't turn back around  
  
"I was wondering since we both have to spend the summer in this place- we could you know call a truce, maybe be friends" said Draco and Harry smirked turning around  
  
"Very well, truce" he said as he stuck out a frail hand, which Draco took  
  
"So Potter- what now?" asked the blonde as they stood in silence  
  
"Try using my first name "said Harry sarcastically as he turned to leave with Draco's laughs behind him  
  
"You've changed Potter, you've changed and you don't even know it"  
  
"Crawl back into the cave you stumbled out of Draco" shot Harry over his shoulder as he disappeared back into the other side of the fence.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He smirked, and that was how he became friends with Potter, it was irony really that one day the one man that made both your lives hell, would end up making you have a ever lasting friendship with the last person you sought on earth  
  
Grinning he turned the corner and ended into a different part of the dungeons, that had not been explored recently, looking back he quietly slipped into the shadows and walked into a dead end where he knocked three times before the wall shot open and swallowed him into the darkness //the things I do for Potter//  
  
..................................  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Draco groaned as he walked into the house of the Peterson's; Cathy and Max were asleep and since the week he had been here, they had given a house key and about twenty bucks a week if they never had too see him, but it was alright with him cause he usual spent the time over with Harry, odd I know  
  
But after he had ever so kindly asked the Peterson's to take him over to the Dursleys he saw Harry in a whole knew light, the Dursleys had denied the fact of knowing someone by the name of Harry Potter and when Cathy asked about the boy who went about doing chores and training in the back Mrs. Dursley a very thin- ugly women said "oh you mean the maid?"  
  
It was pitiful it was only til after dark Harry snuck out to talk to Draco and he found out that he had been locked up all day, and was allowed to roam where ever he wanted after dark and early morning so no one would see him  
  
*  
  
Frowning he quickly went over to the money jar where Max, left money for him and pulled out forty dollars as he grabbed an apple and left outside where he met Harry, after all it was 10 at night  
  
"Hey Drake" said Harry grinning and Draco growled as they walked down the streets  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"What ever, so what you wanna do today?" asked Harry as he shoved his hands into his pockets and Draco grinned  
  
"Well Cathy and Max left some money for me" said Draco pulling it out and Harry's eyes goggled "What?"  
  
"They just gave you 40 dollars no question?" asked Harry  
  
"I guess I have no clue what this means though" he said obvious he was still use to the wizarding money  
  
"God, even living as a muggle you're spoiled" said Harry and Draco smirked splitting it in half, Harry had been teaching him about the muggle world so he wouldn't slip up in front of Cathy and Max  
  
"Well here's you're half" said Draco and Harry shook his head  
  
"Sorry I can't" said Harry and Draco frowned  
  
"Why the hell not?" he shot  
  
"Just because" said Harry and Draco caught on  
  
"Stupid Potter, just take the damn money I'm ordering you too" said Draco as he shoved the money into Harry's hand forcing him to gasp it "ha now you can't give it back"  
  
Harry growled as he pulled a black leather wallet that had a small silver plate with his name engraved in as he shoved the money in "What's that? "Asked Draco eyeing the wallet  
  
"A muggle wallet- Hermione gave it to me for Christmas" said Harry as he shoved it back into his back pocket  
  
"Awe, how's mud blood doing?" asked Draco and Harry glared "fine, I won't call them names happy" he asked sarcastically  
  
And Harry grinned "yes"  
  
"Good cause- I won't do anything else nice like that again" said Draco in horror at the thought of him being nice to everyone and Harry laughed  
  
"So you never did say what you wanted to do" said Harry as they turned the corner to main street where the shops were light up with sparkling lights  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking I could get one of those muggle wallets "said Draco trailing off and Harry noticed the blonde looking at a shop which specialized in them  
  
"Fine" he said and Draco's face lighted up likes a boy on Christmas  
  
"Come on then" said Draco pulling him along and Harry shook his head following his new friend  
  
*  
  
"Hey Draco- what are we going to do when we get back to Hogwarts? "Asked Harry over a shelve as Draco was looking for the perfect wallet  
  
"I dunno- I guess act normal for a while- and then we could just you know do what ever from there" said Draco as he picked up a black leather wallet that has a suede green snake imputed on to the front "perfect" called Draco holding it up for Harry to look  
  
Harry snorted "figurers"  
  
"So can I get it?" asked Draco as Harry checked the price tag  
  
"Yeah just hand her this" said Harry as he gave Draco two tens and a five, who nodded and did so, before he came back with his purchase and they headed out  
  
"So you happy now?" asked Harry sarcastically and Draco sneered, he had flitted with the clerk that she gave it to him half off saying she's pay take it out of her tabs  
  
"Yep oh and I also go this- here you go" said Draco as he gave Harry a sliver chain that had a serpent on it  
  
"What are you up too?" asked Harry eyeing the blonde as he slipped on the necklace  
  
"Nothing it's just an act of friendship" said Draco innocently  
  
"No it's not you want something" said Harry and Draco sighed throwing his hands up in the air "see, now tell me before I hex you"  
  
Draco mock glared "very well if you must know I saw you"  
  
"Yeah I saw you too- in fact I think you're standing in front of me now" said Harry sarcastically  
  
"Very funny Potter- but I saw you this morning when you went on that run around the park and then you came back and were doing this funny dance" said Draco and Harry laughed- that cold laugh again  
  
"A dance, Draco you crack me up, no I was going some self defense- a bit of tai chi, Karate and Tai Kwan Doe" said Harry and Draco gave a clueless look "Okay well ever since- my godfather died I've been seeing this guy in the park where I jog he said he's teach me free of charge sensing would be great and so that's what I was practicing" said Harry  
  
Draco nodded "well can you possibly teach me?" he asked blushing, he hated asking for help  
  
"Sure, that's if you're dedicated to get up really early and practice" said Harry  
  
"Of course I am, you've seen what I have to live with- and what's with all the chores? "Asked Draco  
  
Harry sighed "well when I was little- that was what I basically was around to do, but now my powers are growing rapidly- like you said and the Dursleys no longer force me to do anything unless to keep invisible but my sensei- the guy in the park, said that I should teach self discipline so that's why I continue to work"  
  
Draco nodded "well Potter you amaze me"  
  
Harry smiled "yeah you too, I mean who would of thought that Draco Malfoy actually has a heart"  
  
"Ouch that hurt" said Draco pretending to hold his heart as Harry smirked  
  
"Get over your self"  
  
"My, my Potter aren't we a mean one?" asked Draco with a quirked brow while Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"I got it" said the dark haired boy all of a sudden  
  
"Got what? "Asked Draco  
  
"Well go see a movie" said Harry and Draco gave a puzzled look  
  
"A movie?" he asked confused  
  
"Yeah you'll love it- so what time is it anyways?" asked Harry as they crossed the street  
  
"10:45 why?" asked Draco as he looked at his muggle watch; a gold Rolex  
  
"Well movies are usually three hours long, what hour do you have to be home?" asked Harry  
  
"When ever as long, as I don't make any noise or seen" said Draco scowling he really hated the muggles that wanted to keep him locked up "You?"  
  
"Same, so how bout we go home about two get a couple hours of sleep and then head over to the park" said Harry  
  
"Fine- how we getting there?" asked Draco  
  
"Well do you like running?" asked Harry  
  
"I run when I have to" said Draco and Harry grinned  
  
"Same, usually I take my board" said Harry  
  
"You're what?" asked Draco confused  
  
"You'll see tomorrow now come one" said Harry as he pulled Harry inside of a big brick building that had the movie titles flashing on the screen above, Draco stood in awe as he followed Harry into the theater.................  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And that's how it began, their friendship grew and every morning they would wake up to meet their sensei and they would train til noon while Harry liked to discipline himself while Draco liked to read and the night would be there's.  
  
To roam free.........  
  
*  
  
"Harry mate you here?" hissed Draco into the darkness as he followed the tunnel and came out into a small area that was lighted by the glowing water of the small pool he groaned noticing the boy hadn't come back yet  
  
So he sat and waited with four towels by his side, he couldn't believe the things Potter got himself into some times and this was like breaking over a dozen school rules, imagine if they were caught, he shuddered at the thought  
  
Looking down at his hands well he waited he noticed he had also changed, he was no longer the slimly snitch everyone hated; he had grown to an height of an amazing 6'1 and had his normal pale skin that was rippled with abs, do to all the training sensei made them do.  
  
He smiled looking at himself in the waters reflection with high cheek bones, steal grey eyes and small pink lips he no longer gelled his hair like his earlier years, but let it loose as he spiked the back a bit for more volume.  
  
Not only being at Hogwarts for one day he had already gotten a dozen of date replies but said no to all,  
  
"Draco get over here" came that all so familiar voice  
  
His snapped his head to the side to see Harry's head bobbing up in down in the water along with two red heads and a brunette belonging to the new girl Harry had snagged "took you long enough I've been here forever" said Draco as he helped them out of the water and Harry turned them back into humans. As they appeared in their wet clothes  
  
"Here" said Draco handing them all towels  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Ron with venom "Harry, what is he doing here?"  
  
At this Draco at to laugh at the red head who glared and Harry smiled "relax Ron, he's good"  
  
Both Ron and Ginny stared in disbelief at him "are you serious?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yeah he's my friend, so treat him nice and he'll to the same "said Harry glaring at the two read heads "right Drake"  
  
"Yeah sure- hey don't call me that" hissed Draco and Harry laughed- his cold laugh and everyone looked at him in horror well except Draco who was used to it, and Evie who was too cold to notice  
  
"Hey Harry, care to introduce, I noticed you two goggling in the hall "said Draco and both blushed  
  
"Draco- this is Evie, Evie this is one of my best friends Draco" said Harry smiling, and Ron scowled as Draco and Evie shook hands  
  
"Well Harry- er what do we do now?" asked Ginny wrapped in her towel tightly and Draco had to laugh at the girls tactics  
  
"Um- Drake what time is it?" asked Harry as he dried his hair  
  
Draco growled "10, why?"  
  
"Ah well everyone tours over, next one is at 6 pm tomorrow 3 galleons for the whole tour, for a trip to the underworld and extra 2 and those who are up for and early adventure 6 galleons to Hogsmeade undetected " said Harry sounding like a professional and the others looked confused  
  
"Oh we just love your sense of humor" said Draco sarcastically and Harry grinned as he slipped on the serpent necklace and Draco had to smile "You kept it"  
  
"Oh course- now where is sniveling Snape now?" asked Harry out loud as he pulled out the Marauder's map and tapped it saying 'I solemnly swear I'm up no good'  
  
"He's the teachers lounge" said Ginny reading over his shoulder  
  
"Yep now come on everyone- Draco see you tomorrow at breakfast" said Harry as they headed out of the room and spilt their different ways once getting to the corridor  
  
"Yeah, see yeah round Potter" waved Draco over his shoulder as he disappeared into the Slytherin common room, and the others headed to the 7th floor  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat in the back of the library covered in a mountain of books, small tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong, well actually she did it was Harry.  
  
It was always about Harry and it annoyed the hell out of her, she had to go and fall for her best friend though she wouldn't admit it and thus she also wouldn't tell him  
  
So when beautiful girls like Evie came along and had an eye for Harry she got jealous, but it wasn't Evie's fault, it was hers.  
  
//hells, why did it have to be me?//  
  
*  
  
"Ms Granger?" asked the librarian, Madame Pince  
  
"What?" asked Hermione snapping out of her revive to find a huffing Madame Pince  
  
"Young lady- I know you want to good on your N.E.W.T.S but there is still restrictions to when the library closes now get out" yelled Madame Pince, literally getting up to kick Hermione out  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Hermione as she gathered her things and left to the Gryffindor common room, first day of Hogwarts and she wasn't having a good time  
  
//Harry Potter- if only you knew half of what you did to me//  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Harry are you really friends with him?" asked Ron as they walked in silence up the stairs  
  
"Yeah, we met over the summer and since you guys once again cut me off we just hanged" said Harry shrugging like it was nothing  
  
"So you began friends with him, cause we cut you off?" asked Ron offended  
  
Harry shrugged and Ron glared "what's the deal with you guys, I agree with Harry and think Draco's nice" said Evie and the two Weasley children looked at her  
  
"We've lost her already " sobbed Ron in despair and both Ginny and Harry glared at him  
  
"The deal is- Harry and Draco have been enemies since their first year so this whole friendship is kinda a shock" said Ginny smiling at Evie, for the past four hours they had learned to except Evie into the group and she was really nice too  
  
"Kinda?" snorted Ron and Ginny hit him over the head  
  
"I see" said Evie as she looked at Harry "So Harry, this is Hogwarts?" she asked and he nodded as they reached the portrait of the fat lady  
  
"Lizard tongue" said Ginny as she and Ron headed in but the other two stayed out  
  
*  
  
"Harry?" asked Evie as he turned to her, they had walked over to a nearby window and were looking out  
  
"Evie?" he countered in a playful manner and she giggled taking his hands in hers  
  
"Harry- I'd like to say thank you for being the first person to say hello" said Evie and Harry blushed  
  
"Well it could have been anyone I just ran into your carriage" said Harry and Evie laughed and kissed his lips lightly before she turned to leave, and Harry was left in stare in awe  
  
//what the hell just happened?//  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay just to say that whole thing with the three dots and then plunges into Draco's memories it's a flashback of that summer, it's supposed to be italicized- but some how it's now working-_-'  
  
Also other note; I've tried to look, and I can't find it, so if anyone knows what the name of the librarian is- please tell I can't remember if mine is right or not- thanks^_^  
  
Well anywho here it is my first chapter of another fic^^ well yes, please review and if you have the time check out my other stories, people say there good and I must agree ::WARNIG:: BIG EGO COMING  
  
Of course it takes a true master to write like me ^_^ j/k, don't hit me so yes keep watch for my updates til then------------  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie* 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Wha I'm so pissed I had half of the fuckin chapter done- and guess what? IT WAS FUCKIN DELETED!!!! Curse my computer and the world grr, *burns fire to computer* but really son of a bitch I worked so hard *sighs* I guess you can't really rely on technology... who am I kidding?  
  
*  
  
Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review,...................  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
[SAIYANWIZARD (Mr GiMmE hEaD@aol.COM)]- OMG thank you SO much for being my first reviewer *hugs*  
  
[Danny's Girl]- thanks for reviewing and telling me, and I think it's great too^^  
  
[Bluebell- uk]- Hey to you too, THANK YOU so much for reviewing^_^ *hugs*  
  
[apple reaper]- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Interesting name by the way^^  
  
[TimGold]- thanks, but I'm sorry I can't really have Harry & Hermione together so soon, otherwise there would be no point to my story would there?  
  
[coriel]- thanks for reviewing, and just say next time what was so confusing, I tend to babble^_^0  
  
[potter man1]- ha you're back, well reviewing this fic anyways... I'm running out of things to say, THANK YOU^_^  
  
[smegul]- well I'm sorry you don't like my fic, and you're right everyone is entitled to their own opinion so I put nothing against you, yet  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts  
  
By: Irish Pixie*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The night winds beat against the castle walls, lulling all into slumber. The night was a painting; the royal blue sky stretched out like a baby's blanket. The stars were lit of fire each with a burning desire.... nothing but beautiful  
  
The lakes calming waves rushed against the sandy shoreline, the creatures of the sea were at rest as well as the ones on land. Darkness covered the surroundings the tall pines dipped in its revere, calling yet no answer  
  
All was a peace, drifting into the quietness that was laid out before them, all but one boy who stood at the corner window on the seventh corridor watching the wonders of mother nature..............  
  
*  
  
Looking away from the window, Harry pondered on the recent events that had happened sure, he had arrived back at Hogwarts, met up with Hermione and found he possibly had a crush on her before he got jealous of Ron and ran into Evie0- literally. Who turned his world upside down making it even more harder to piece everything together......... And then SHE kissed him.  
  
Evie  
  
//Ah this is so goddamn confusing//  
  
He knew, that he's have to sort out his feelings for both girls but how could he when both were sending him mixed messages? And to make matters worse they both looked pretty much alike with Hermione's chocolate curls, Evie's high cheekbones. Their soft pink lips and their eyes... both the same misty amber with hints of chocolate  
  
Both girls were certainly beautiful; they'd get top marks from any judge. But their beauty came with a package; Hermione seemed to be the independent type that needed you to match her standards, which were apparently set high because she turned down most guys. And Evie seemed to be the needy pay attention, I'm cute type of girl both took a lot of energy out of you  
  
But it would be worth it, if he could make up his mind  
  
*  
  
Tossing up his hands up in defeat he headed back into the common room, why worry over a small kiss it could be just a offer of friendship or something like that, girls were always too confusing to figure anything out and he had Cho to prove that.  
  
"Hey mate' what's eating you?" he heard the all so familiar voice ask  
  
"Hey Ron"  
  
"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess? "Asked Ron as he and Harry took their favourite seats by the fireside  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused, most of the students had headed in early since it was the first day and classes hadn't been so hard, and they needed their energy to face tomorrow  
  
"I mean with Evie, what did you two do out in the hall?" asked Ron like it was the most obvious thing in the world to ask  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Right" said Ron disbelieving  
  
"No really" said Harry, that feeling of wanting to hurt Ron had not quite gone away since they met up  
  
"Sure, nothing happened just like nothing in the great hall did either?" asked Ron have teasing but Harry didn't seem to think it funny. As he got up and began to leave  
  
"I'm heading in"  
  
"Great, I'll come with you" said Ron not getting the hint and Harry groaned  
  
"What do you want Ron, I know you well enough to know you want something"  
  
At this Ron looked down sheepishly "well I wanna know if-"  
  
"Go on" said Harry not really in the mood for this  
  
Ron turned beat red "I was, but you interrupted me" he shot angrily  
  
"Whatever" said Harry and Ron eyed him  
  
"Well I wanna know if there's anything going on between you and Hermione" said Ron also looking away as silence over took them  
  
*  
  
Harry felt as if his blood had frozen over, here it was his best friend asking him the question that he wasn't even sure of, but what was he too say? No Ron but I would very much like there to be or Yes- but only in my dreams so back off?  
  
This was too confusing, he was beginning to regret ever coming back here, if this was all sixth year would be about, confusing problems compared to nothing against Voldemort  
  
Sighing he drawled a breath "Why do you want to know?"  
  
At this Ron blushed crimson "er- just curious"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever- I'm going to bed"  
  
Ron nodded and he disappeared up the stairs into the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory, leaving his problems behind as slipped into the darkness...  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Evie lay in her new silk bed- in the girl's dormitory, it was dark and its quilt covered everything. She could barely make out the shapes of her fellow roommates, but one kept drawling her attention the brunette named Hermione Granger  
  
She didn't know what her problem was, but ever since she walked into the great hall with Harry, the prefect had been nothing but rude to her. Though she may of not show it in front of the others it was in her eyes, the hate and loathing. Just the way her body language moved towards her was enough to say go back to hell-  
  
And that completely confused Evie, cause normally she was good with people in general, but Hermione she was different......... and then I dawned on her.  
  
Hermione was jealous of her and Harry, though she found no point to it as she only had a small crush on him she doubt he would notice or even care to return her feelings, Something that bothered her  
  
Frowning she rolled over so she faced the wall, no one was really nice to her except Ginny, Harry, Draco and Ron. The other girls in the dorm seemed to be siding with Hermione and ignored her completely when she tried to say hello  
  
And it was rather getting annoying til the point she wanted to rip off all their heads, smirking she pulled the bed hangings around her and settled into bed.  
  
//Well Hermione Granger, you may be queen of the school but now I'm here you're going down//  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
Morning came like every other, and the students all rushed to get ready for the beginning of another maddening year............  
  
"Neville Don't Touch that"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
BOOM  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Too late" muttered Ron as he rolled his eyes and went back to packing his things, while Dean and Seamus were sniggering in the backround  
  
"Sorry Harry" apologized the pudgy boy  
  
*  
  
Harry sighed and waved his wand in front of Neville so his ropes returned from ash "it's too early for this"  
  
"Tell me about it, Neville we heard that from the common room" said Ginny appearing with Hermione by her side and she seemed to look better  
  
At this Neville blushed tens shades of red "sorry"  
  
"Forgiven, now can we PLEASE go to breakfast "plead Ron as his stomach growled  
  
Harry smirked and grabbed his bag before the seven headed down, ignoring any questioning glances they got  
  
*  
  
"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione er-"  
  
Harry smiled as Evie came up dressed in her finest as she looked at everyone "Evie- there are our roommates Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom"  
  
Evie smiled extending a hand to the other Gryffindors "Evie Armstrong"  
  
At this the three boys seems to blush red cause they were all to flabbergasted to say anything "right- everyone to the great hall?" asked Harry noticing the tension between some people  
  
"THANK GOD" yelled Ron as he practically skipped down the stairs no caring who or what he ran into  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Great hall was at it's normal large mass covered in the student body pointlessly chatting about their lives, while the tables where cloaked with food and the staff high table were off in their own little world, with Snape staring down at the students with a glare  
  
Harry sighed //some things will never change//  
  
*  
  
"Ron stop eating so fast you're gonna choke" screeched Hermione and Ginny grinned  
  
"Let him, it raises my chances of being an only child"  
  
"Ginny that's an awful thing to say" scowled Hermione while Ron stuffed his face not hearing about the conversation around him  
  
"Is that healthy" whispered Evie into Harry's ear as she pointed to Ron and Harry laughed  
  
"For Ron- that's normal" said Harry as Evie noticed Ron began to turn blue and wave his hands around  
  
"He's choking" she screamed and all the Gryffindors and the rest of the hall looked  
  
Harry sighed and jumped to the other side of the table where he aimed his hand and smacked Ron so hard on the back the butterball he'd been choking on flew out and hit Neville in the face  
  
"Bloody hell Harry" yelled Ron as he jumped up and took a swing at the boy  
  
"Sorry Ronniekins, I couldn't let you die on me yet? I mean we still gotta live and save that to the end of the year where no doubt someone will try to kill us then" said Harry grinning and Ron grumbled  
  
"Kill YOU, Harry kill you" muttered the prefect as he sat back down and began to eat within minutes  
  
"You see, perfectly normal" said Harry as he sat back down and Hermione sighed beginning to scold Ron much to Ginny's relief  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Potter"  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall" said Harry looking up from his plate, he was almost about done [EVEN Ron] and they were gonna head back to the dorm  
  
For a second the Deputy Headmistress' stern face seemed to break but it was back up in a blink of an eye, making you second guess what you saw "I have your schedules and another thing to ask" she said as she handed them all out  
  
Harry nodded, looking at her after pocketing the paper "well I've come to ask if you would like to be part of an exchange- well not really but that's what it's called. You see the headmaster encourages all other friendships between houses so in your sixth year you get an opportunity to actually work with someone from a different house"  
  
Harry nodded taking it all in "so what do we do?"  
  
"Well the school board had made activities for those who are in the program and such you will get more information at the first meeting where you will pick your buddies" said Professor McGonagall plainly she obviously did not like the idea and probably never would  
  
"Sure- uh guys you gonna?" asked Harry scanning the other Gryffindors who shook their heads NO, except for Ginny, Hermione and Evie  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry raising a brow and the red head looked down guilty  
  
"Fine- but I better no be with any Slytherin" he said scowling and Harry grinned  
  
"Very well we except" said Harry at last and Professor McGonagall smiled- well tried to hide it anyways  
  
"Good- well Mr. Potter here as a number of applications you have received in the last 2 hours" said the transfiguration teacher as she handed over a HUGE pile of letters  
  
Harry frowned as he shifted threw the papers coming to one he got and then handed them over to the others "mind as well pick now"  
  
They nodded and eventually Ginny had picked Luna Lovegood, Hermione a Ravenclaw 6th year- Allison McCoy and Evie a 4th year Hufflepuff- Daria Letterman all with good standards  
  
"So Ron are you gonna pick?" asked Ginny eyeing the picture of Luna that came with her information  
  
"I don't really care- Harry you pick" said Ron dragging Harry out of his sudden thoughts  
  
"Oh sure" he said as he reached into the middle and picked out the middle one, before grinning and showing it to Professor McGonagall who nodded jotting it down and left  
  
"Harry- why are you grinning?" asked Hermione eyeing the green-eyed boy  
  
"Harry mate' you're scaring me" said Ron uneasy as Harry kept grinning and showed Ron the application "BLAISE ZABINI?!?!?!?!!?"  
  
*  
  
Harry laughed as Ron jumped across the table to hit him while everyone else looked and the teachers began to come over, though more slowly that the should of  
  
"Is this normal too?" asked Evie to Ginny who grinned  
  
"Too much"  
  
*  
  
"Harry you bloody bastard I said-"  
  
"Yeah no Slytherins I heard you, but it will do you good Ronniekins "shot Harry dogging Ron's fist  
  
"How so?" yelled Ron as he punched Harry again who blocked  
  
"Well she's pretty" said Harry and Ron growled  
  
"She's Slytherin" he shot as he stopped attacking Harry and glared as he folded his arms across his chest  
  
Harry chuckled at his friend's tactics "yes- but she's a pretty Slytherin and from what I here she's really kind so you'll have a good time"  
  
At this Ron scowled as everyone stopped staring as there was a shrill cry across the great hall and everyone turned to the Slytherin table where Professor McGonagall was telling people who their partners were  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M WITH RON WEASLEY"  
  
*  
  
Harry almost died in laughter and Blaise stormed over to Gryffindor table and demanded to Ron what the meaning of this was and he pointed to Harry "Potter- what the hell"  
  
"You have beautiful eyes" said Harry as Blaise sneered and stormed off to a amused Draco who nodded and they spilt their different ways  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So Harry- er Evie what do you guys have? "Asked Hermione for the first time talking to Evie who seemed saddened by her distaste in her  
  
"Well we signed up for Muggle studies and the advanced DADA classes as long with advanced charms and potions and we dropped Trelawney's class and picked up Ancient Runes" said Harry and Hermione seemed overjoyed  
  
"Really?" she asked excited and Ron seemed crestfallen  
  
"You dropped the class Harry?" he asked sadly  
  
"Well not exactly I'm taking classes up with Firenze cause he taught me much more except it's kinda in the advanced category" said Harry scratching the back of his head and Hermione eyed him  
  
"Harry why are all your classes advanced?" she asked and Evie was talking with Ginny  
  
"Well my powers are growing like I told you two in my letters and this normal stuff I find absolutely boring besides, signing up with Snape for three different things seems kinda fun" said Harry going into his own thoughts again  
  
"Snape- fun?" asked Ron in horror even Hermione seemed worried  
  
"Relax- what I mean it would be a challenge and I like those so- Hermione what did you pick I'm sure you picked a lot of stuff" said Harry grinning and she smiled  
  
"Well I'm basically doing the same as third year- though all advanced and with Muggle studies and Ancient Runes" said thoughtfully  
  
"Urgh you people are all giving me headaches with all this advanced stuff- I'm beginning to think that this whole Blaise thing WILL be good for me" said Ron groaning at the two laughed at their friend  
  
"So Harry who did you pick for your exchange?" asked Ginny cutting in at that moment as Evie seemed to fade out again but Harry grabbed her hand much to Hermione's annoyance  
  
"Draco" he said simply and Hermione's eyes bulged  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh Hermione that's right you didn't come last night- while Harry and Draco have been friends since the summer so he's all nice to us now so no worries" said Ginny putting a hand on her shoulder which Hermione smiled at the sisterly action  
  
"Okay well Harry I wish you would of told us" she said and Ron snorted  
  
"Sorry well I gotta get to advanced Potions- double, Ron stop making that face Hermione, Evie?" asked Harry as he offered them both an arm and they turned towards the dungeons not even bothering to look at each other in the process  
  
"Great now I'm paired with Neville for everything" said Ron sourly as he headed over to transfiguration while Ginny headed to Care of Magical Creatures with her older brother  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I really wish you two would put aside your differences for me" said Harry threw the silence as both girls walked along his sides not looking at another "I mean -just when I'm around cause you're both my friends and it hurts to see you so- vicious like" said Harry thoughtfully  
  
As both girls took the time to glare at him then "see you're more alike that you think"  
  
"Ah Harry- this obviously isn't working, why don't we just be quiet for a while" said Hermione as they reached the hall of the dungeons  
  
"I agree" said Evie sadly  
  
Harry threw his hands up in defeat "Fine, have it your way but by the end of the week I want you too the best of chums" he said before walking into the classroom sitting by Draco so they just happened to have to sit together.  
  
*  
  
"Welcome Back- to those of you new I am Professor Snape the potions master" said the greasy haired teacher looking at in Evie's direction "this is as you know ADVANCED potions, so those who can not handle the year I suggest you leave now"  
  
No one moved  
  
"Very well- this year will be going into a most strict potions unit that the normal one you will be going later with your classmates, this will be on Dumbledore's ordered featured on the dark arts "said Snape as the class looked quite all but the three Gryffindors present [it's mostly all Slytherins] looked pleased  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Armstrong- may I ask what you are doing here?" asked Snape eyeing the three in disgust  
  
"For class sir" said Harry and Snape growled  
  
"I know THAT potter but why exactly?" spat Snape standing over the boy  
  
"Cause I want to learn sir- is that a problem?" asked Harry and Snape sneered  
  
"You a little Gryffindor in my class with a mudblood and a preppy bimbo- amusing yes now tell the truth why are you here? "asked Snape sneering and Harry frowned  
  
"First of all Hermione is not a mudblood and Evie is not a preppy bimbo- and it IS the truth see" said Harry handing over his schedule to the glaring potions master  
  
"It seemed you've signed up for THREE of my classes Potter, you sure you can handle that? "asked Snape with a mocking tone  
  
"I'll let you know along the way" said Harry matching his tone and Snape gave a sour look  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for that cheek" he said as he stormed up to the class room and shot directions on the board "were making an advanced poly juice potions so what are you waiting for GET STARTED NOW"  
  
Admittedly the class got out their caldrons and began to work, "gee Potter you sure you'll last the whole year?" whispered Draco to Harry as they worked together  
  
"With out losing my head a couple times- no, but I'll manage" said Harry as he poured water into his caldron  
  
Draco smirked "won't that be fun to watch"  
  
Harry grinned "I know- hey who should I turn this into?" asked Harry looking at Draco who put his hands up  
  
"NO- Harry get off, OUCH" yelled Draco as Harry pulled out a strand of slick blond hair "bloody hell Potter"  
  
"Thanks" said Harry grinning as he put it in a container to use for later  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he worked on his own potion "So- you excepted my request for the exchange thing"  
  
Harry nodded "yeah I mean we still gotta roam free right- show those muggles were free sprits"  
  
Draco nodded smiling "well Blaise wasn't to happy with you- she REALLY wanted to be your partner and then she got stuck with Weasley"  
  
Harry smiled "yeah it would be cool to be with her- but I have a feeling she and Ron will be good for each other"  
  
Draco smirked as they continued to work not noticing the plotting couple in front of them.................  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Um Hermione-" began Evie she hated silence and that was exactly what was happening  
  
"What?" asked Hermione irritably, not meaning to be rude but she was having trouble with the reading the potion off the board since they were the farthest from it  
  
"Er- I lied" said Evie looking down to her pewter caldron  
  
"So?" asked Hermione in her kinder tone she used with her friends, shocking Evie  
  
"well I lied, back there in the corridor I don't just want to drop this like you said, I wanna figure out a solution cause it's rather annoying you've got everyone on your side except Harry, Ron and Ginny "said Evie looking down a bit teary eyed  
  
Hermione felt panicked she couldn't let Evie cry in front of class, or in front of Harry- not only would she be the bad person but she knew from her own experience that Evie would be humiliated afterwards "hey Evie, why don't we go out in the hall- so we can work things out"  
  
Evie nodded and the two left much to Snape protests, "look Evie I'm sorry- but don't cry" begged Hermione  
  
Evie sniffed "I just want to have a real true friend who could know everything I know and we I wouldn't feel infuriated to them"  
  
Hermione sighed "I know- I felt the same way in first year"  
  
"And I tried to fit in but no one wants to be my friend- I can tell Ron and Ginny are only my friend cause of Harry and he's just a guy" sobbed Evie in tears "And you hate me- cause I don't know. Auntie said Hogwarts would be my friend but no one does"  
  
Hermione sighed knowing that exact same feeling "Evie- maybe if it helps I can say I don't hate you"  
  
At this the girl looked up to see Hermione's solemn face "then why?"  
  
"I was jealous of you and Harry" said Hermione looking down to blush and Evie smiled  
  
"Me and Harry?- ha that's a laugh he's to blind to notice my feelings for him" said Evie sadly and Hermione smiled a little  
  
"Hey, Evie I've been going about this the wrong way- you see I thought you would take Harry from me forever but now I now it's not true-" she paused eyeing the other brunette "-I was wondering if you would like to go get a butter beer at the three broom sticks sometime?"  
  
Evie smiled "Is that a offer of friendship or you just don't want me to cry any more?"  
  
"Both"  
  
At this both girls smiled "very well and Harry?" asked Evie  
  
"Will share- besides he'll have to figure out who he likes first" said Hermione and Evie smiled considering the thought  
  
"A competition for his heart- fair enough" said Evie smiling "Any rules?"  
  
Hermione smiled sensing she would be great friend with the girl in time "slow down, first I don't know if I trust you yet Armstrong"  
  
Evie grinned "What ever Granger- just remember when you're about to die who will be by your side"  
  
Hermione gave a skeptical look "sure, you'll save me a preppy bimbo? "  
  
"Hey- watch who you're calling a bimbo misses" shot Evie teasingly, all her before anger had washed away  
  
Hermione smiled lightly, for some reason she felt at ease that she was yesterday not only did she have a new friend but also a new competition and it was thrilling  
  
"So should we head back to class? Snape seemed to by eyeing your work" said Evie noticing the girl staring off into space  
  
"What- oh sure" said Hermione as they headed in to meet a furious Snape  
  
*  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN????- 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked up at the board again to find everything clear, she then glanced at Evie who looked away blushing //bitch- she was screwing my vision//  
  
In wasn't until then, when Evie let out a shrill cry and jumped up on her chair that Hermione remembered the rats she had set to attack Evie where he opened her ingredients "sorry" she mumbled as she made them disappear and Snape deducted more points before class was dismissed much to everyone's joy as Harry and the girls packed up quickly and rushed out  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Draco as he and Harry came up behind the two giggling girls  
  
"Are you friends already?" asked Harry confused  
  
Evie smiled at the two boys "that was a little revenge we had planned on each other"  
  
"But?" asked Harry confused  
  
"But when we were out in the hall, we made up like you wanted and were now friends" said Hermione for Harry  
  
"You were friends just like that?" asked Draco confused  
  
"There were some conditions "said Evie smiling  
  
"Conditions?" asked Harry eyeing the two brunettes but got nothing "never mind- girls are too weird I have transfiguration next anyone?"  
  
Hermione nodded and the two headed off while Evie turned to Draco smiling "you Harry's friend right"  
  
Draco nodded over looking the girl carefully //beautiful//  
  
"Has he got a girlfriend?" asked Evie a little uncomfortably by the blonde's stare  
  
"No, he's got bad history with them" said Draco and Evie nodded  
  
"Well I got to get going, nice talking to you Draco "yelled Evie over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, leaving a dazed Draco  
  
//damn//  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Transfiguration was like every other year at the beginning of the term; McGonagall would lecture them about O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and put fear into them as she told them all the hard work and such they'd have to do.  
  
Unfortunately Neville took the bait, so when the time came to copying notes from the board he was too shaken to write a single thing which McGonagall had to take him to Madame Pomfrey for a calming potion  
  
In which then Evie snuck into class and sat by Hermione "Where the hell were you?" hissed the prefect  
  
"I had to see Dumbledore about something and he kept me longer than expected" said Evie as she poked Ron in the ribs as the red head yelped "Relax can I borrow your notes?" she asked and he nodded as she made a second copy and turned it into her writing  
  
Hermione sighed "uh I can't believe this, for five years I've had to lend my work to them and now you" said Hermione as the other three glared  
  
"What ever Hermione but just remember you know you like us" said Ron waving his quill to her and she frowned  
  
"So what Dumbledore want?" asked Harry his feelings of hatred for the man never truly went away  
  
"Oh well I signed up for extra classes and he gave me one of time turners, Hermione has one right?" asked Evie and Hermione nodded "so yes, where's McGonagall anyways?"  
  
"Right here Ms. Armstrong" came that icy voice behind them  
  
All four turned gravely pale since they had not been writing and Ron gave a small smile that the Transfiguration teacher frowned upon "I'm sorry Professor it was all my fault" said Evie looking down ashamed  
  
Hermione had to bite back a laugh, seeing it was the same act Evie had used on her and surprisingly McGonagall bought it "Very well, no points will be taken just don't let it happen again Ms. Armstrong as for the rest of you PAY ATTENTION"  
  
They nodded and class continued with out another word spoken  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You are going have to teach me that "said Hermione as they four burst out of the Transfiguration classroom in cheery moods  
  
"Yeah you've got McGonagall wrapped around your finger" said Ron in awe well Harry laughed  
  
"Not only McGonagall but most of Hogwarts" said Harry noticing all the stares they got well they headed to Charms  
  
At this Evie blushed and looked down well Hermione glared at some of the passing by males "So Hermione I hear you're quite good at Charms?" asked Evie  
  
"Yeah it's actually really easy if you CONCENTRATE" said Hermione looking at Ron and Harry who seemed to quicken their pace  
  
"There that bad eh?" asked Evie and Hermione groaned  
  
"Bad? Try horrible they wait till the last minute for everything" said Hermione as they entered the classroom to find most of the Slytherins already waiting as Evie smiled and slipped into place beside Draco while Hermione went beside Ron and Harry was pushed down into a seat beside Blaise, much to most of the girls annoyance  
  
"Good Morning class, I am your Charms teacher Professor Flitwick and this year will be one of the most difficult considering that you have O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S coming up" said the charms teacher as he stood on a mountain of books  
  
*  
  
Harry felt himself tuning out as Professor Flitwick continued his long speech, normally he would be listening but after hearing this talk three times already it became more like a chore to listen  
  
"Hey Harry?" whispered Blaise into his ear as he snapped his head up to find everyone getting to work  
  
"What?"  
  
"You dozed off" said Blaise giggling and Harry refrained himself from rolling his eyes  
  
"Blaise why do you like me?" asked Harry irritably and the girl looked away blushing, Harry had to admit she was extremely pretty the way the sun shone on her capturing her features and how her cheeks lit up when she laughed.  
  
But it also didn't affect him //that's right Harry, deal with the girls you already got//  
  
"Well it's just your kind and smart and brave, and you're Draco's friend and he really looks up to you and all and you've got a great body and..... And you're a good judge of character" she said in a whisper as Harry laughed  
  
"You Blaise Zabini, have a crush on me? That's a laugh "said Harry as she glared at him  
  
"Who said I liked YOU, just because I complimented you does not mean I have a crush" shot Blaise her temper flaring and Harry knew not to push her  
  
"Whoa calm down, it's just ironic that's all "said Harry putting his hands up in defense  
  
"What a girl having a crush on YOU is ironic, right" said Blaise sarcastically and Harry frowned  
  
"Girls have crushes on me?" asked Harry flabbergasted  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes "of coarse you, haven't you ever noticed?"  
  
Harry shook his head 'NO'  
  
"The way they follow you around the corridors? The way they all gawk at you? Seriously Potter you have got to get a clue" said Blaise as she focused back on the task at hand  
  
"I always thought they were looking at my scar "said Harry thoughtfully and Blaise held up her pocket mirror  
  
"Don't you see it you're practically a god "she said blushing slightly  
  
Harry looked at the mirror in distaste and frowned "I don't see anything"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the conversation "of course not, you think that you're nothing and not worth of praises you're to blinded by your innocence to notice anything more"  
  
"Really? You seem to have figured me out Zabini" said Harry grinning and she looked away snapping the mirror closed  
  
"Just get to work alright"  
  
"Sure, so what we have to do? "Asked Harry and Blaise gave an annoying sigh  
  
"How can people stand you?"  
  
"Oh they can, it's just you" said Harry still grinning like and idiot and Blaise had to smile  
  
"Well maybe it's because of that little stunt you pulled at breakfast" said Blaise scowling playfully "really? Me and Weasley"  
  
Harry grinned, "well you'll still be hanging out with me anyways" and Blaise groaned  
  
"Lucky me"  
  
"Yep, Draco said you REALLY wanted to be with me" said Harry and the Slytherin chocked  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't tell" said Harry grinning as Blaise felt the sudden huge to sock him one  
  
"You're different from last year" she noted eyeing him  
  
Harry's face fell "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing just the Harry Potter last year would never say more than two word to a girl much less a Slytherin and now look at you- a ladies man" said Blaise disbelievingly  
  
Harry laughed half heartily "So you do admit I'm a ladies man but not your crush"  
  
Blaise blushed threw the text book in his arms "READ"  
  
"Avoiding the question?" teased Harry as Blaise pointed her wand at him  
  
"No, you're just annoying"  
  
Harry grinned and began to work with Blaise watching over him  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Look that them, he's such a flirt" said Draco to Evie who just nodded not wanting to look "Hey what's eating you Armstrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to do good in class you know" said hotly as she looked over to Draco who'd been doing nothing  
  
"Oh me, don't worry about it, I'll just steal your answers and finish right before we leave" said Draco and Evie glared  
  
"I think not"  
  
"Oh yeah, just watch in a matter of minutes you'll fall for my amazing charm and be and my beck and call" said Draco liking the sprit in her  
  
Evie looked disbelieving "right, I'm think I'm feeling the effects now"  
  
"Great now I'll just take these" said Draco grabbing her work from underneath her nose  
  
"Hey give those back "yelled Evie snatching them away and Draco pouted; a very unlikely Draco thing to do  
  
"Awe come on Armstrong, just a little peek"  
  
"You're too much like Harry for your own good, now WORK" ordered Evie as she pointed to the papers that needed to be filled out and Draco made a face  
  
"How come everything we talk about turns about to be about Harry ay?" asked Draco as he picked up his quill and casually began to fill out the papers, of course sneaking a couple side glances towards Evie's work  
  
Evie frowned and covered her paper "Stop looking will you?"  
  
"Then answer the question" said Draco smugly as Evie pulled back and Draco quickly copied the rest of her work  
  
"Just because I said his name this one time didn't mean we always talk about him" said Evie looking down  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really- it just so happened me and Hermione we talking about how Ron and Harry don't do their work til the last possible moment "said Evie stiffly  
  
"And about Harry having a girlfriend?" asked Draco as Evie looked away and began to work again "hells you like him"  
  
"Shut up "hissed Evie as Draco lowered his voice and pulled up a chair next to him  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Not forgiven" said Evie coolly and Draco frowned  
  
"So does he know?" asked Draco  
  
"Of Course not, now can we drop it?" asked Evie as Draco smirked  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you want from me? "Asked Evie frustrated  
  
"Is that why you and Granger were fighting? "Asked Draco  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't actually, but just answer the question" said Draco  
  
"Yes" she said after a long moment of pausing and Draco grinned  
  
"This is perfect"  
  
"Were not going to mud wrestle if that's what you're thinking" said Evie simply and Draco face fell "you're sick"  
  
He chose to ignore that comment "so why are you guys friends now?"  
  
"We made a deal" said Evie simply  
  
"Really, what kind?" asked Draco  
  
"Like I'll tell you"  
  
"Fine don't, I'll just tell Harry when I see him, next class" said Draco smirking at the horror stricken Evie  
  
"I hate you "she spat  
  
"Love you too sweetheart now spill" said Draco and Evie glared  
  
"We set a competition for his heart"  
  
"Really, how very interesting well that's all I wanted to know, later Armstrong" said Draco packing up as the Flitwick dismissed class  
  
"Hey come back "yelled Evie quickly packing and chasing after him as he ran down the halls like the wind  
  
"Bye" waved Draco as he disappeared behind a suit of amour and when Evie got there he was gone, giving an irritated sigh she turned to walk towards the great hall  
  
"Curse that boy"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So there you have it, the end of Chapter two I know it's not much but all the actiony stuff comes later, as for now it will be well what I write^^  
  
::RECAP:: so it seemed Harry's having girl problems- HAHA whose it gonna be? And Hermione and Evie are friends? How this could be is because Evie is really a nice girl I just couldn't stand having her alone, so I'm sorry for those peeps who don't like her but she's not meant to be the bad guy and there friendship won't last long-_-'  
  
And Evie shows a little of her evil side, that's always fun. And what's this Draco now not only knows about the girls whole deal but has a crush on Evie- you can so tell their will be some future problems ^^  
  
So yes basically this chapter was just getting back into the feel of being at Hogwarts, the next will be better I promise, well I hope it will be, so yes thank you again to everyone who reviewed and for those who don't like my story I'm sorry to hear that  
  
Just note that my editing isn't the best in the world, so please don't be angry  
  
Please review ^_6  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie* 


End file.
